Enchanted in the Moonlight
Enchanted in the Moonlight is a dating sim game from Voltage. It is available for download on iOS and Android. Overview Coming Soon.. Prologue Coming Soon.. The Characters Main Characters Miyabi The head of the Kitsune Clan. He is actually a half ayakashi, born from a human mother. He grew up being shunned for being half human, and never felt loved, leaving him to believe that a romantic relationship between a human and an ayakashi would only bring sorrow. Miyabi can summon blue flames called Kitsunebi (Foxfire) to attack. His Clan's crest is the Bellflower. Chikage The head of the Tengu Clan. He was abandoned by his parents as a child and was adopted by a thief group and survived with them. He eventually, through hard work and honing his skills, became the head of the Tengu Clan. Tengu like Chikage use wind to attack and Chikage's weapon is the war fan. His old friend, Magama, also taught him how to use a lethal wind attack. His Clan's crest is the Aralia. Shinra The younger brother of the head of the Oni Clan. He's the youngest of the group and hopes that using your power will allow him to surpass his older brother, Taira, as head of the Clan. He has a short fuse, but is very compassionate. Both Shinra and his brother have known the MC since childhood. He can summon lightning and his weapon is the katana. His Clan's crest is the Thunder. Kyoga The head of the Okami (Wolf Demon) Clan. His weapon the clawed gauntlet. His Clan's crest is the Chrysanthemum. Yukinojo The head of the Yuki (Snow Spirit) Clan. He is a Yukibito, a male version of Yuki-Onna. He knows more about how the human world works than the other ayakashi. He can create snow and freeze enemies solid, but is weaker in warmer environments. Yukinojo's skin is, understandably, ice cold. His Clan's crest is the Crystal. Minor Characters Samon The head of the shrine as well as a Zashiki-Warashi. Hikobei A Kappa serving Miyabi. He appears in Miyabi's and Chikage's route. Nishiki A member of the Hebi (Snake Demon) Clan. He disguises himself as Taro and tries to get close to the MC in order for him to get her special blood. He has pretty much the same backstory and beliefs as Miyabi's, and is presumably reformed by the end of the story. Ko Miyabi's father. He is also a Kitsune. Ko fell in love with Miyabi's mother, who was a human, and decided to marry her. However, she was then killed by the villagers in the Manonoke Village due to her race. He then put Miyabi into Isao's care and left the village. He came back to protect Miyabi and the MC from the Villagers in the Sequel. Isao Miyabi's grandfather and the former head of the Kitsune Clan. Although he and Miyabi seems to be arguing all the time, he cares for him a lot. Magama An old friend of Chikage who turned evil after being abandoned by Chikage when he went to school, leaving him alone with the other thieves. Driven by rage, he hunts for the MC's power, not because he wants to become stronger, but because he knows it is the best way to get revenge on Chikage. At the end of the story, Magama is killed by Chikage when the latter uses a deadly wind attack that, ironically, the former had tought him. Taira Shinra's older brother and the head of the Oni Clan. He seeks to beat his brother to the MC's power. Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. |-| Main Story= *Miyabi *Chikage *Shinra *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon |-| Epilogue= *Miyabi *Chikage *Shinra *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon |-| Sequel= *Miyabi *Chikage *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon |-| Sequel Epilogue= *Miyabi *Chikage *Shinra *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon |-| Sub Stories= *Main Story: His POV - Shinra *Main Story: His POV - Miyabi *Main Story: His POV - Chikage *Hidden Feelings: One-Winged Love Category:Games Category:Enchanted in the Moonlight